<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Go Home You're Drunk by Ev Pocket (evpocket)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924010">Go Home You're Drunk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evpocket/pseuds/Ev%20Pocket'>Ev Pocket (evpocket)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Leet World</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Typical Alcohol Usage, Cuddling, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:28:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evpocket/pseuds/Ev%20Pocket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chet and Player are calling it a night after partying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chet/Player</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Go Home You're Drunk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Player was running his fingers through Chet's messy blond hair, pulling at locks of it occaisionally as payback for Chet puking on his shirt earlier that night.</p><p>"Ow... dude... quiddit..." Chet mumbled. He was laying on Player, face smooshed up against his chest so his already slurred speech could hardly be heard. He batted at Player's face uselessly with weak arms.</p><p>[GO HOME UR DRUNK :p] Player quipped, taking his hands out of Chet's hair to push Chet's hands out of the way.</p><p>"I am home, bro..." Chet said, and maneuvered his hands up to put his arms around Player's shoulders. Player in turn rested his palms easily on Chet's back.</p><p>[LOLWUT.... chu iz in mah bed!!!]</p><p>"Yeah, 'xactly.... You're my home, bro."</p><p>[o_0....]</p><p>Chet laughed breathily and squirmed a little bit, getting comfortable. Soon he was fast asleep, snoring obnoxiously and holding onto Player like his life depended on it. Player got comfortable. He was going to be here for a while.</p><p>[... &lt;3 u. gayass]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>